PEANUTS: The Next Chapter Fan Episode-Girl Power
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Who said girls were more boring than boys? These snippets of life will tell a different story.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Episode: Girl Power

**CHAPTER 1: THE SERPENT SISTERS? SOUNDS FAMILIAR**

Claudia was not used to the neighborhood despite being a member of the gang since early October. One of the creepy things for her was the name Serpent Sisters and the Python incident; she had heard the name when she and her family lived out of Sparkyville, yet never thought she'd meet the gang. Finding out she had befriended the Serpents was traumatizing to say the least.

"Claude, what's wrong?" Peppermint Patty asked worriedly as she, Marcie and Claudia sat by Joe's food truck.

"I d-don't know, Patty. I just have this eerie f-f-feeling that something's wr-wrong," said Claudia.

"Why?" Marcie wondered.

"It's about Cobra and R-Rattler..."

"Oh, the Serpent Sisters...why?"

"THE SERPENT SISTERS?"

"Smooth move, Marcie..." Peppermint Patty groaned.

"W-wait! Rattler and C-Cobra are the Serpent Sisters?!" Claudia realized.

"Yeah, they also had a member named Anaconda." Marcie added before realizing her mistake.

"W-why hasn't anyone told me that t-they were the Serpent Sisters?"

"That's because when Python died and Anaconda went to juvey, the Serpent Sisters broke off." Peppermint Patty told Claudia as Frieda and Charlie Brown walked towards them to order some burgers. Snoopy was wagging his tail as he pushed Wyatt in his stroller.

"Hi girls," Frieda smiled.

"Y-you won't believe it!" Claudia freaked out.

"What is it?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Cobra and Rattler are-"

"Serpent Sisters..." Charlie Brown and Frieda finished the sentence.

"How'd you know?" Claudia asked.

"Two Halloweens ago there was a house egging," Frieda began.

"Wow, I like s-scrambled eggs; but not on a house."

"Yeah; that's what a lot of us agreed on. The Serpent Sisters hit this part of town; the Spiders hit Fillmore street." Peppermint Patty gritted her teeth.

"Spiders?"

"They're another gang; have you heard of Tarantula?" Marcie asked.

"Don't get her started, Marcie." Peppermint Patty groaned

"It's an important part of Sparkyville history, Sir."

"Fine...but stop calling me 'Sir'."

"Okay Claudia, have you heard of Hillary Wilson?"

"L-leader of the Lizard Ladies? Yeah." Claudia realized.

"Well, during the summer, Hillary led her mob on a spree."

"How's Hillary?"

"Mentally unstable and won't see life outside of a mental institution for the rest of her natural life."

"So?"

"The Spiders and Serpent Sisters did the tradition of egging houses two years ago; Mamba was involved."

"Mamba?"

"Mamba's real identity's Lucy."

"L-Linus and Rerun's sister?!"

"Yeah...after the incident-and another-the Serpents got community service; which is how they found Eudora when Sally was on a jealousy spree," rambled Peppermint Patty, "Oh right, you're still not used to the town yet..."

Claudia sighed before an idea hit her. Later that afternoon, she walked over to Rattler's house to see her, Thibault and Andy in the yard. "Who's a good doggy?" Rattler doted.

"Hey R-Rattler." Claudia trembled.

"Hi Claudia." Rattler smiled.

"What's going on?"

"Who're the S-s-Serpent Sisters?"

"Prime or 2.0?"

"Huh?"

"Okay Aspie, years ago, there was a gang of girls called the Serpent Sisters-Cobra and I were in preschool at the time-but they were the original Serpent Sisters. When Cobra, Anaconda and I became Serpents, we got mischievous, and I mean REALLY mischievous; we sprayed graffiti and egged houses...those were the days...then one January night, the Serpents, Spiders and Lizard Ladies were in a quarrel and Python got shot by a bullet." Rattler began, "Did you get all that?"

"Uh huh...p-preschool, mischievous, g-g-graffiti and egging houses, January, bullet." Claudia repeated.

"Well, Python bled out sometime at midnight about a year ago...she died at ten years old."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, according to Rattler, it was scary." Thibault gulped.

"H-how didn't you guys get PTSD?" Claudia asked.

"Beats me," Rattler sighed, "Why do you want to know anyways?"

"W-well, Rattler, before moving into S-Sparkyville, my family and I l-l-learnt about the incident with P-Python and Anaconda and T-Tarantula at a y-yard of some sorts."

"Sam's Auto Salvage Yard."

"Oh, so that's where it t-took place, huh?"

"Yup. In fact, I still remember Python's last words: 'Lucy? R-r-remember t-t-the jewelry b-b-b-box'...no, I wasn't mocking your stutter."

"Whoa, that's scary...what was in the j-jewelry box?"

"You'd have to ask Lucy, Claudia."

"I w-w-will, Rattler; and b-believe me, I'm relieved you weren't m-mocking my stutter." Claudia smiled before running off.

"Wait! Claudia!" Thibault called out.

"What?"

"Holly forgot to mention something, tell her," Thibault insisted, nudging his girlfriend in the ribs.

"Claudia," Rattler began, "The Serpent Sisters were not the ones that egged Sparkyville despite what Freckles thought; also, you're a cool girl."

"Thanks, Rattler; you and C-Cobra aren't that bad either," Claudia smiled, "Also, I kn-know about some of the incidents that h-h-happened from Peppermint P-Patty and Marcie. You girls are c-clear in my book though-even Anaconda."

"You DO know Anaconda pulled the trigger, right?"

"Wait! H-hold the phone...it wasn't T-Tarantula?

"Another story for another day."

"Okay?"

That night, Claudia sighed as she pulled out her drawing supplies and began drawing a picture with Peppermint Patty and Marcie. "So it was n-n-never Tarantula who killed P-Python?" she told the two as if they hadn't known about it.

"Yeah; Anaconda got out under the name of 'Mandy' during the summer Ace's burnt down." Peppermint Patty sighed.

"And boy was Anaconda ticked on that night; she meant to kill Lucy, but Python sacrificed herself." Marcie chimed in.

Krissy sighed as she listened in to the conversation in awe. "Marcie, we have to tell Claudia the worst part of that tragic night."

"I doubt it, Sir."

"And stop calling me Sir."

"Fine...Claudia, Python and Lucy...they built a bond. You know Joslyn-well she was Python's friend years ago and she...she gave Python the jewelry box," Marcie sighed, "Python also promised to help Rerun build his treehouse in the spring...she never got to help him build it."

"According to Linus, Rerun took it hard, so the treehouse is dedicated to Python." Peppermint Patty added. "Well, according to him..."

"How d-don't you know?" Claudia wondered.

"Marcie and I were sick when the treehouse was finished."

"Oh...from what?"

"Stomach bug..."

"Wow...y-you know, S-Sparkyville's the w-w-weirdest place I've ever l-l-lived."

"And..." Krissy asked, standing by the doorway.

"Hi Krissy...how w-was your date with R-Red?" Claudia stuttered.

"It was good; so you three are discussing the Serpent Sisters, huh?"

"Yeah...Sparkyville's weird; but despite everything, I oddly f-f-feel at home."

"You know something, Sir? Claudia's got a point." Marcie whispered.

"Agreed, Marcie; but stop calling me 'Sir' or I'll start calling you 'Marceline'," teased Peppermint Patty.

**NEXT CHAPTER: LET SLEEPING SERPENTS LIE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE PLACE WHERE THE LOST THINGS GO**

_"R-r-remember t-t-the jewelry b-b-b-box..."_

Lucy sighed as she recalled those words, creeping out of her bed and towards her brothers' rooms. Linus was sound asleep in his bed, clutching the corner of his quilt with one hand and sucking his right thumb as if he was hugging his blanket again. Rerun was also asleep and cuddling a toy dog as he snored lightly. Lucy smiled at both brothers before tiptoeing out of the house, coat in hand until she accidentally stepped on a loose floorboard. Gasping, Lucy turned behind her. Good; they didn't wake up.

Smiling, she tiptoed out the door and over to the other side of town with thoughts of Python in her head. Lucy chuckled as she walked past Violet's house. The girl with the ponytail was probably asleep and dreaming of Shermy. Lucy also knew that Patty (Swanson) would also be asleep; so would Dolores, Frieda, Eudora and Sally. It didn't surprise her. Those girls were her friends; but sometimes Lucy needed closure. She knew that Rattler would be asleep with Andy by her side as well, so best not to wake her. That left Cobra and Joslyn; and the latter was grieving the loss of her best friend. That was certain. If Lucy could comfort Joslyn in her hour of need-no matter what the time was-she'd be there.

Lucy sighed as she walked around Fillmore street; an aching feeling in her heart as she walked past the houses with a smile. She was pretty sure that Melanie was also sleeping with thoughts of 'Frankie' in her head. Figures. Lucy knew Melanie could make Peppermint Patty look like Einstein; but she sure was gentle and caring despite not understanding most of the metaphors. But Lucy sighed; Peppermint Patty too would've been up until two in the morning-maybe three until she began losing that D minus grade she dreaded. In fact, for Lucy, she needed someone to talk to and sighed before returning home. No one would be awake at eleven-thirty at night...or so she thought.

Joslyn sighed as she awoke and grabbed the phone. "Let's see...here's the phone number..." she told herself. If anything, she knew she could count on her friends for comfort and support. Sure; Claudia was a bit of a case the gang couldn't crack; Linus still had the occasional blanket withdrawal; Schroeder was a master of the piano; Marcie was a bookworm; Peppermint Patty was an athlete; Dolores and Jose were able to speak Spanish and the other two Serpent Sisters-Rattler and Cobra-they seemed alright. Hopefully this phone call wouldn't wake whoever she was calling.

Rerun jolted awake to the phone ringing and ran to go and get it. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, is this the Van Pelt residence?" responded Joslyn.

"Yes, but this is Liam Van Pelt talking."

"Who?"

"Rerun...my real name's Liam."

"Oh...is Lucy awake?"

"I'll check; please stay on the line."

"Okay."

Lucy couldn't have come home from her walk at a better time. "Rerun?" she asked.

"Joslyn's on the phone." the youngest Van Pelt said.

"Oh. Hello?"

"Hey Lucy; I can't sleep...I was thinking of Margaux..." Joslyn sighed.

"Oh, same...wanna talk?"

"Sure."

The two talked for a good hour until Joslyn suddenly went quiet, aside from light snoring. Lucy chuckled as she had once heard from Peppermint Patty that if you call someone on the phone early in the morning or late at night, they wind up asleep on the floor. Then again, it WAS twelve-thirty in the morning and Lucy too was getting sleepy. Hanging up the phone, Lucy stifled a yawn and crawled into the covers of her bed. She would've fallen asleep once her head and the pillow met, but she had too much on her mind.

"My Aunt Marion is right-sometimes you need friends to talk to." said Lucy. "I wonder if Schroeder's still awake..." she realized, tiptoeing out of bed again and creeping towards the front door before hearing something. Someone crying. It couldn't be Joslyn; she was obviously sleeping.

"Alright, which bl-" she was cut off to the sight of Cobra and Rattler at the door.

"May we come in please?" Cobra wondered, shuffling her feet together.

"Sure; just be quiet-Linus and Rerun are sleeping." Lucy shushed.

"Okay." Rattler sighed.

"Besides," began Cobra, "We were thinking of talking outside."

"Good idea; so what's on your minds?" asked Lucy.

"Python..." the two Serpent Sisters said in unison.

"Oh..."

"We...we miss her." Sighed Cobra.

"I know, Sylvia; she was our friend."

"Yeah...I wish she didn't die." Rattler moped.

"We couldn't control that." Lucy comforted, patting both girls on the back. "Sometimes I wish I got killed instead."

"Lucy, I think I'm gonna cry." declared a near tears Cobra.

"Go on." Rattler sniffled.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the three girls cried, waking Linus and Rerun in the process.

"It's thirty-seven minutes past midnight..." Linus sighed, pulling the covers over his head.

"I...I miss her..." explained Cobra as she, Rattler and Lucy hugged.

"Same." Lucy sniffled.

"What's going on, here?" at first, the three were expecting Linus or Rerun to be ticked off at the trio until they looked up. "I could hear you from my house."

"Frieda?" the girls gasped in shock, blushing in guilt.

"So; trying to get closure, huh?" Frieda asked.

"It's hard." Rattler bawled.

"I understand, huns."

"You do?" Lucy asked.

"Sometimes getting closure is a hard thing."

"It's hard not to miss Python, Frieda...we lost a Serpent Sister and-" Frieda put a finger on Cobra's mouth.

"No you didn't; she's just in the place where lost things go." The curly haired singer explained.

"Huh?" Lucy, Cobra and Rattler asked.

"I don't understand." Cobra declared.

"I'll explain." Frieda smiled, clearing her throat.

_Do you ever lie_  
_Awake at night?_  
_Just between the dark_  
_And the morning light_  
_Searching for the things_  
_You used to know_  
_Looking for the place_  
_Where the lost things go_

_Do you ever dream_  
_Or reminisce?_  
_Wondering where to find_  
_What you truly miss_  
_Well maybe all those things_  
_That you love so_  
_Are waiting in the place_  
_Where the lost things go_

_Memories you've shed_  
_Gone for good you feared_  
_They're all around you still_  
_Though they've disappeared_  
_Nothing's really left_  
_Or lost without a trace_  
_Nothing's gone forever_  
_Only out of place_

_So maybe now the dish_  
_And my best spoon_  
_Are playing hide and seek_  
_Just behind the moon_  
_Waiting there until_  
_It's time to show_  
_Spring is like that now_  
_Far beneath the snow_  
_Hiding in the place_  
_Where the lost things go_

_Time to close your eyes_  
_So sleep can come around_  
_For when you dream you'll find_  
_All that's lost is found_  
_Maybe on the moon_  
_Or maybe somewhere new_  
_Maybe all you're missing lives inside of you_

_So when you need her touch_  
_And loving gaze_  
_Gone but not forgotten_  
_Is the perfect phrase_  
_Smiling from a star_  
_That she makes glow_  
_Trust she's always there_  
_Watching as you grow_  
_Find her in the place_  
_Where the lost things go_

"Thanks, Frieda." Lucy yawned.

"I know we'll NEVER get over it entirely, but we will always have room in our hearts for our fallen friends-even if they were our foes." Frieda smiled, looking over at Rattler and Cobra-sound asleep whilst hugging Lucy. "Goodnight, you two."

Lucy gave a sleepy smile as she looked up at the night sky and at the stars, singing to herself.

(Lucy)

_So when we need her touch  
__And loving gaze_

(Frieda)  
_Gone but not forgotten_  
_Is the perfect phrase_

(Lucy)  
_Smiling from a star_  
_That she makes glow_

(Frieda)  
_Trust she's always there_

(Lucy)  
_Watching as we grow_

(Frieda)  
_Find her in the place_

(Lucy and Frieda)  
_Where the lost things go_

"See you at school, Lucy." Frieda smiled, tiptoeing home as Rerun and Linus watched, crying.

"Aren't you two supposed to be asleep?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry." Rerun blushed.

"We heard you three crying," added Linus.

"We were mourning Python." Lucy explained.

"Oh..." the two brothers realized.

"Yeah." Lucy sighed as her two little brothers carefully joined in the hug. Eventually all five were asleep in a hug of happiness, sadness and jumbled emotions as Python's star looked down at them.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THAT'S WHY WE'RE FRIENDS, SIR**

**'The Place Where the Lost Things Go' **written by Scott Wittman, Marc Shaiman  
© WALT DISNEY MUSIC COMPANY


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: SOON THE DUET HAD BECOME A TRIO**

Peppermint Patty and Marcie had known each other for a good number of years now; which was good. Marcie was always the timid one who DID get ticked off; but not easily. Peppermint Patty however was extraverted and easy to tick off; yet she did know one thing.

"Why DO you call me 'Sir' when I keep asking you NOT TO?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"I don't know." Marcie shrugged,

"You mean, you DO know but you won't tell me, am I right?"

"No, Sir..."

Claudia used to always watch those two horse around during recess or lunch hour; talking about sports, their boyfriends, nightmares, secrets. Nothing went over Claudia's head except for how the two knew of her autism. She never questioned it though; after all, before meeting the two, her only friends were Gracie and Skylar. Skylar was different from Claudia; he was neurotypical-like a fair majority of the PEANUTS gang and the people back at her old neighborhood. He was also asthmatic and diabetic. That usually meant Claudia had to ask ice cream shops for sugar free ice cream which, to her, tasted awful. He was very supportive of his friend though and to her, that was all that counted.

**_A YEAR EARLIER_**

_"Claude, Claude it's me, Peppermint Patty…can I come in" Peppermint Patty asked after Mrs. Grandin showed them to Claudia's room._  
_Claudia sighed and slowly opened her bedroom door, smiling slightly. _  
_"Hi Claudia" Marcie softly said to her friend._  
_"Hi…" Claudia quivered._  
_"May we come in, please?" the tomboy asked, trying to be friendly._  
_"S-sure, just don't t-touch anything" the autistic girl sighed, opening the door a little more._  
_"Okay, Claude" Peppermint Patty replied as she and Marcie walked inside._  
_Her room wasn't what they were expecting at all: everything in her room was scattered all over the floor mainly because she had papers all over the floor along with Sharpies, markers, pencil crayons, crayons and watercolors._  
_"I put my art supplies in this l-l-little drawer," Claudia announced, pulling out a drawer in her dresser._  
_"Woah!" Patty stated._  
_"Don't worry, these are just extra drawers that I use f-for my art supplies…my drawings g-go on the walls," the autistic redhead explained as she grabbed some masking tape from another drawer and bit off a piece._  
_"Impressive, Claudia…what do you like drawing?" Marcie asked._  
_"I like drawing dogs…Snoopy inspired me to draw this," Claudia added, handing her friend a drawing of Snoopy done with watercolors._  
_"Nice" the bespectacled brunette complimented._  
_"I agree, Claude, these would be wonderful for the school's 7th annual art show" Patty smiled._ *

**_PRESENT DAY_**

In fact, she did develop a close bond with Peppermint Patty and Marcie when the school had it's 7th annual art show that April. She had decided to draw some of the most important people in her life; so she drew her mom, sisters, niece, Skylar, Gracie and her first friends in Sparkyville. The kids were amazed at her art skill; but what they never knew was how much convincing it took to submit the artwork. Then again, Claudia loved artwork; she made it very clear when she met Frieda and Charlie Brown by doing posters for their Christmas show.

"Hey Claude." Peppermint Patty smiled happily. "Pull up a seat."

"Hi, P-Patty; hi, Marcie." Claudia smiled.

"So Claude, know any good books?"

"'Love You Forever' by R-Robert Munsch?"

"Cool."

"Yeah...I kn-know I'm not a book f-f-fanatic like Marcie..."

"You like art and animals, **" responded Marcie, "that makes you unique."

"Yeah."

**_A YEAR EARLIER_**

_"Well who's Gracie?" Marcie asked, trying to sooth Claudia.  
"Gracie! Gracie!" the autistic girl called out as a brown beagle ran into the paper filled room.  
"Wow! She's a funny looking kid with a big nose too!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed.  
"Beagle, Sir, it's a beagle" the brunette sighed.  
"This is Gracie, my pet b-beagle and therapist on f-f-four legs," Claudia explained as Gracie licked her face.  
"Neat" Patty exclaimed.  
"A therapist? Puh-lease…that's a dog" Krissy laughed as she left her sister's room.  
"Yeah…Gracie here, she h-helped me come out of my shell a little" Claudia responded.  
"That explains why you like Snoopy," the tomboy concluded.  
"I like him because I love animals…their f-f-fur calms me and they're really good l-listeners" the shy redhead explained as she scratched Gracie behind the ear. *_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

"And you're not afraid of being autistic; it doesn't define you too much." Peppermint Patty chimed in.

"Yeah." Melanie agreed.

"And you DO have us, your friends, here to help...even if you won't accept our help." Franklin reminded.

"Yeah, I know." Claudia sighed.

**_EARLIER THAT DECEMEBER_**

_"W-w-what's the use? I'll n-never be able to do this..." huffed a distressed Claudia as she climbed onto her bunk and screamed into her pillow. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_"Hey sis; Peppermint Patty and Marcie are here; they brought friends: a Franklin and a Melanie." Krissy called out._

_"Oh..." she sighed._

_"Hey Claude." Peppermint Patty smiled._

_"Is something wrong?" Franklin asked, walking around all the stray art supplies._

_"I'll n-never have all the p-posters ready in time." Claudia explained._

_"Yes you will, Claudia...trust us on this." Marcie smiled._

_"I d-don't know."_

_"Have we ever steered you wrong?" Franklin questioned._

_"How can you steer someone?" Melanie wondered._

_"Trust us, Claude; with Patricia Reichardt and Marceline Carlin; you can never go wrong." Peppermint Patty smiled._

_"Wait...Marceline?" Claudia asked._

_"Who?" Melanie asked._

_Marcie smiled sheepishly. "Well, people call me 'Marcie' for short," she explained._

_"Oh..." Claudia and Melanie realized._

_"Besides, Claudia; we can help you with the posters." Franklin added._

_"It's my job and I w-w-won't let Charlie Brown and F-Frieda down. Besides, Sch-Schroeder is really impressed b-by my sample drawings; I need to imp-p-press him." Claudia exclaimed._

_"Whoa girl, you've got determination." Peppermint Patty smiled._

_"If you DO need help though, with ANYTHING, do let us know." Melanie added._

_"I w-will." Claudia replied._

**_PRESENT DAY_**

"See Claude; you're still one of the gang, autistic or not." Peppermint Patty smiled.

"Yeah." Frieda, who had been listening in on the whole thing-agreed.

Claudia's eyes widened as she flung herself in the freckled girl's arms. "Yeah...I'm g-glad to have friends like you."

"Personal space, Claudia..." Marcie face palmed. "not everyone likes being hugged to death."

"Whoops...sorry."

"It's fine; may I get a hug, please?" Frieda asked.

"Oh yes!"

Linus and Charlie Brown smiled from their lunch bench. "Well Linus," began Charlie Brown, "I'm glad we have friends like Frieda, Franklin, Melanie, Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Claudia."

"Same here, Charlie Brown..." chimed in Linus, "looks like mom put another note in my lunch."

"What does it say, Linus?"

"_Dear Linus, did you put the apple on your teacher's desk?_"

"Good grief."

**NEXT CHAPTER: BIG SISTER AND HER BEST FRIEND**

*: Check out my fanfiction Putting the Pieces Together (Little Bit By Little Bit) to see my first version (prototype) of Claudia. (Yes, I know her stutter doesn't show in the fanfiction).

**: Yes, I am autistic and I love animals too (mainly dogs and horses) and drawing (if you've been on my DeviantArt page, you'd see). I decided to give those traits to Claudia when I first created her when I was thirteen.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: OLDER BROTHER, MIDDLE SISTER AND BABY BROTHER**

Eudora liked Linus; so did Sally. It used to cause many heated arguments; including the Valentines Day incident they tried forgetting. Once Sally met Michael and the two got together; things were much better until Linus began tutoring her. After a few weeks-maybe months, the two girls were back to being best friends and now they were in baby Wyatt's room, looking over at him as he dozed. Violet, Lucy and Patty (Swanson) were with them, yet kept quiet.

"He's so cute, Sally." Eudora cooed.

"Yeah." Sally smiled.

"He has the same blonde hair you, Maureen and Silas have."

"I know; blonde hair's a family trait."

"Well, Sally, you sure have the cutest baby brother I've met."

"Yeah; I just hope my big brother doesn't wind up having to push Wyatt in the stroller on the day of a big ball game."

Patty (Swanson) giggled from the doorway. "I don't know, Sally Brown. He IS your responsibility now."

"Yeah." Violet chimed in. "Now you need to be the big sister, the one in charged-"

"The alpha dog!" proclaimed Lucy.

"The alpha dog?" questioned Sally.

"It means the person in charge." Patty responded.

"Oh..." Sally and Eudora realized before looking back at Wyatt as he yawned a bit. He had awoken from his nap and looked a bit fussy.

Sighing, Lucy walked towards the two elementary school best friends and held up Wyatt. "Now; first thing's first-what do you know about handling a baby, Sally Brown?"

"What I know?" Eudora nodded her head as Sally questioned Lucy's statement. "Well, Lucy, babies cry a lot and need a lot of care."

"Ding-ding-ding-ding," agreed Patty with a smile.

Putting Wyatt on the changing table, Lucy looked over at Sally. "What else do you know?" the girl in the blue dress asked.

"Charlie took good care of me when I was a baby..." Sally explained.

**_EIGHT YEARS EARLIER_**

_"So you have a new baby sister, huh, Charlie Brown?" questioned Violet._

_"Yes, and I'm so happy..." smiled the new big brother._

_"HAPPY?" scoffed Lucy. "I suppose it's never occurred to you that over-population is a serious problem?!"_

_The day Sally was brought home was a very special time too; but Snoopy was the happiest of the whole gang._

_"I guess Charlie Brown's new baby sister came home today..." the beagle sighed, watching Patty and Schroeder walk in the house happily, "I'd kind of like to go in, and see her...still, maybe I'd better not..." he suggested, trotting in his doghouse, "I'd just as soon wait for a few days until her eyes are open!"_

_Charlie Brown was a proud brother and stood out in the backyard, a box in his hands. "HEY, C'MON!" shouted Shermy, "Charlie Brown had a baby sister! He's handing out chocolate cigars!" soon the whole neighborhood was gathered around the blockhead._

_"Congratulations, Charlie Brown!" exclaimed 'Pig-Pen'._

_"Thank you, 'Pig-Pen'..." replied a happy Charlie Brown._

_Snoopy smiled, chocolate cigar in mouth, as a thought crossed his mind: "Not bad...this should happen more often!"_

_"So Charlie Brown finally got a baby sister," realized Violet, "Gee. We never get any new babies at OUR house." _

_Hearing a jealous huff in Violet's voice, Lucy chimed in. "Ours either...we haven't had any new babies for a LONG time..." the fussbudget sighed as she looked at Linus and added, "All WE'VE got is this here OLD baby!"_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

"I remember those days like they were yesterday..." Violet smiled. "once he showed me the pair of sleepers he bought Sally: pink with a black zigzag."

"I loved those sleepers," giggled Sally.

"One nickel says you remember the baseball game." Lucy smirked.

"Oh yes, very much," a chipper Patty agreed.

"What happened?" Sally heard Eudora ask as Wyatt cocked his head a little.

"It's a long story." Violet sighed.

Shrugging, Sally simply turned towards Patty and shyly asked, "What happened on that day?"

"Well, Charlie Brown was pushing you in your stroller on the day of our baseball game."

"I think I remember that...my remembery is starting to fade a bit though..."

"I remember being fussy as a baby." Lucy stated.

"Same." Violet chimed in

"I don't remember much of being a baby." Patty confessed.

"Same," sighed Eudora.

"I wonder what Wyatt will remember of his first few years of life..." sighed Sally happily, "Maybe the first time he goes to a ball game, his first steps, first word, maybe playing 'house' with me and Michael..." none of the girls noticed Charlie Brown walk in until he spoke up.

"Hi girls."

"Hey Charlie Brown." Patty smiled.

"What were you like as a baby, Charlie Brown?" questioned Lucy.

"Destined for failure..." he sighed, "If I didn't have half the friends we know today."

"That's true." Violet stated.

"I do know that for sure." Patty agreed.

Lucy huffed a bit before giving in, "Yeah, Charlie Brown, had you never met some of us-mainly Frieda-I don't know where you'd be right now."

"That's true, Lucy," sighed Eudora as Charlie Brown's sock flew off.

"I see she can still charm your socks off, Charlie Brown." Lucy heard Sally joke.

"Indeed I can."

**NEXT CHAPTER: LET'S START AT THE VERY BEGINNING...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: SINGING LESSONS WITH MISS RICH, MISS BROWN AND MR. KLIMPT**

"Now who's ready for some singing lessons?" inquired Frieda.

"WE ARE!" the kids exclaimed.

"Good; I'll teach you the notes and Schroeder will make the tune."

"Okay." Franklin smiled.

"Sounds good with me," chimed in Marcie.

"Indeed." Melanie beamed.

"Now, who knows their scale?" Schroeder asked as Sally raised her hand high in the air, bullet style. "Yes, Sally, would you like to tell the class?"

"_Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do, do, ti, la, so, fa, mi, re, do._" Sally sang, just as she had did to Schroeder when he conducted her, Linus, Lucy and Charlie Brown while singing 'Home on the Range'-which quickly escalated into 'Gimme My Pencil'.

"That's impressive, babe," clapped Michael.

"Indeed." Eudora agreed.

"But we're not all songbirds," reminded Peppermint Patty.

"What do we do?" Linus asked.

"Listen to me." Frieda suggested as Snoopy strummed his guitar.

(Frieda)

_Let's start at the very beginning_  
_A very good place to start_  
_When you read you begin with A-B-C_  
_When you sing you begin with Do-Re-Mi_

(Kids)

_Do-Re-Mi_

(Schroeder)  
_Do-Re-Mi_

(Sally)  
_The first three notes just happen to be_  
_Do-Re-Mi_

(Kids)

_Do-Re-Mi_

(Frieda)

_Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti_

"Oh, let's see if I can make it easier..." sighed Frieda, looking at the kids give confused looks at her.

(Frieda)  
_Do, a deer, a female deer_

_Re, a drop of golden sun_  
_Mi, a name I call myself_  
_Fa, a long, long way to run_

_So, a needle pulling thread_  
_La, a note to follow So_  
_Ti, a drink with jam and bread_  
_That will bring us back to Do, oh, oh, oh_

(Eudora)

_Do,_

(Frieda)

_a deer, a female deer_

(Patty)  
_Re,_

(Frieda)

_a drop of golden sun_

(Lucy)  
_Mi,_

(Frieda)

_a name I call myself_

(Kids)  
_Fa, a long, long way to run_

_So, a needle pulling thread_  
_La, a note to follow So_  
_Ti, a drink with jam and bread_  
_That will bring us back to Do_

(Frieda)

_Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do, So-Do_

"Now guys, Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-and-so on are naturally the tunes we use to build a song and once you have these notes in your head, you can sing a million different tunes by mixing them up. Like this: _So, Do, La, Fa, Mi, Do, Re. _Can you do that?"

(Kids)

_So, Do, La, Fa, Mi, Do, Re_

(Frieda)

_ So, Do, La, Ti, Do, Re, Do_

(Kids)

_So, Do, La, Ti, Do, Re, Do_

"Now let's put it all together..." explained Schroeder.

(Everyone)  
_So, Do, La, Fa, Mi, Do, Re_  
_So, Do, La, Ti, Do, Re, Do_

"Good!" exclaimed Frieda.

"But it doesn't mean anything." Peppermint Patty argued.

Sighing, Schroeder spoke up. "So we put in words—one word for every note, like this-"

(Sally)  
_When you know the notes to sing_  
_You can sing most anything_  
_Together!_

(Kids)  
_When you know the notes to sing_  
_You can sing most anything_

_Do... a deer, a female deer_  
_Re... a drop of golden sun_  
_Mi... a name, I call myself_  
_Fa... a long, long way to run_

_So... a needle pulling thread_  
_La... a note to follow So_  
_Ti... a drink with jam and bread_  
_That will bring us back to Do_

"Now that we know what we're doing, who has questions?" asked Schroeder.

Melanie's hand instantly shot up in the air. "Yes, Melanie?" Frieda called on her.

"What if you're confused at what the notes are?" Melanie wondered.

"I'll explain later..." groaned the blonde musician.

Claudia was happily moving her hands around as if she was conducting an orchestra; much to Schroeder's annoyance. "Claudia?" he asked calmly without an answer.

Marcie gently tapped Claudia on the shoulder as she gulped. "W-what is it?" Claudia asked, tugging on her pigtail.

"Do you want to be a part of the music class?" Schroeder explained.

"Oh y-y-yes!" almost instantly, Claudia raced towards the piano in the corner of the music room and opened the lid before placing stickers on the first seven keys. "Okay, g-give me a tune please."

"Well..." Schroeder sighed, wondering how the music teacher would take to the stickers on the piano.

"So, do, la, fa, mi, do, re..." suggested Lucy.

"Okay..." Claudia trembled; using the colorful stickers as a guide.

"Nice; but I think the teacher's coming..." Sally sighed. "at least your singing practice is coming along well."

"Yeah, it is." Violet sighed, scrapping the stickers off the keys.

"And thank the principal for letting us practice for you guys." Ox chimed in.

"Oh we will," smirked Eudora.

"Charles...c-can I ask you a question?" trembled Marcie.

"Sure." Charlie Brown nonchalantly responded.

"Charles, do you ever think of life as a comic?"

"No; but sometimes I wonder if these past three years have been created by two fanfiction authors."

"WHAT?!" the kids asked.

"Never mind..." the blockhead blushed.

"Fanfiction? Good grief, Charlie Brown." Lucy groaned.

"Fan-Fiktion?" asked Hans.

"Yeah, Hans, fanfiction. Sometimes I worry about Charlie Brown." Schroeder shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh please...fanfiction's well, fiction." Cobra scoffed.

"Y-y-yeah," trembled Claudia. "In f-fact, I wonder how you all m-m-met."

"Don't ask." Lucy sighed.

"Well; Linus introduced me to Charlie Brown when I was about five..." Frieda explained, "Peppermint Patty and Marcie met at summer camp; just like Sally and Eudora..."

Patty (Swanson) then chimed in. "Charlie Brown and I met Schroeder when he moved into the neighborhood years ago."

"And Charlie Brown and I met at the beach." Franklin included.

"So kid, how'd the gang meet YOU? Aside from at Thanksgiving, of course." Lucy asked Claudia.

"I met Ch-Charlie Brown and Frieda on a S-s-Saturday...I was with Peppermint Patty, Marcie and their b-b-boyfriends. They w-were talking about the music sh-show when I chimed in to say I c-c-could do the posters." Claudia explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Frieda giggled.

Smiling, Schroeder skipped off happily, whistling as the kids gave each other confused looks.

"Uh...Schroeder?" Charlie Brown asked, walking after him.

"He's just happy." Lucy told the others as they laughed.

"I noticed." Dolores smiled. "Come on, let's follow him."

**NEXT CHAPTER: YOU'RE NEVER TRULY GONE**

'Do Re Mi (Sound of Music)' written by: Richard Rodgers

(c) Rodgers and Hammerstein


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: DIFFERENT WAYS TO TALK , LANGUAGES TO SPEAK AND TRUSTING OTHERS**

Claudia was always used to being an outcast; she stuttered and was autistic-of course people tended to shy away from her. In fact, she and the gang decided to welcome the new family moving in with open arms. The family wasn't too big-just a mom and dad in their 30's or 40's, a boy and girl about Sally's age and a MIRA dog the girl was holding onto.

"H-hi there. M-m-my name's Claudia." Claudia introduced as the girl blinked in confusion. "My name's C-c-Claudia."

The girl smiled before using her hands to communicate with sign language. The boy chuckled. "I'm Leo and this is my sister, Luna-she's nonverbal. The dog is Shadow."

"Oh..."

"Nice meeting you. My name's Peppermint Patty and these are my buds-Marceline and Claudia," exclaimed Peppermint Patty.

"That's nice." Leo smiled as he and Luna walked inside the house.

"See you around." Luna signed.

"Those are some weird kids, Claude..." Patty realized as they hung out with Lucy, Melanie, Joslyn, Frieda, Patty (Swanson), Violet, Cobra, Eudora and Sally at Joe's food truck when the freckled girl said, "Luna can't talk?! Then how does she tell others what she needs?"

"Sign language, Sir," answered Marcie, "some people use speech boards to talk, others use sign language or pictures."

"Cool." Lucy smiled.

"Sign language?" Melanie asked, biting out of her burger.

"Yes, Melanie-it's when you communicate with hand gestures." Marcie explained.

"What does this have to do with signs?"

"AUGHHHH!"

"Sign language looks tricky," realized Joslyn.

Dolores sighed, "Yes, it looks that way."

"How do you do sign languages?" Eudora wondered.

"With your hands." Melanie explained as if she knew everything on it.

"Whoa."

"So cool." Sally smiled.

"Hun, I'm amazed." Frieda exclaimed.

"Same!" shrieked Violet.

"Oh yes." Lucy sighed happily.

"But there ARE other ways to talk..." Patty reminded.

"Indeed. And many ways to speak languages! I mean, Schroeder DOES know German." Lucy began.

"And so do Hans and Franco." Frieda added.

"Jose and I speak Spanish..." Dolores chimed in.

"Snoopy can 'speak' bird." Sally joked, putting parentheses on 'speak'.

"And Violette and Pierre speak French." Peppermint Patty smiled.

"Oh...Violet? As in Violet Gray?" Melanie asked.

"No; I said Violette. It's like 'Violet' but with a T-E at the end."

"Weird name..."

"N-not as weird as C-Claudia Alexandra, Schroeder, Frieda, Eudora or Thibault..." Claudia explained.

"My Tee-Wee doesn't have that weird of a name..." Rattler chuckled.

"She's got a slight point, Rattler..." Cobra whispered.

"And here, I thought Joslyn was a weird name..." Joslyn sighed.

"It kind of is..." Lucy responded, "But, just like you, it's cute."

"Thanks, Lucy."

"Anytime..."

Sally gave a giggle before seeing Charlie Brown walk towards the group of girls.

"Hey guys," he smiled.

"Hey Chuck!" Peppermint Patty called back, taking a chomp out of her burger before continuing her sentence, "How's it going."

"Manners, Sir..." Marcie sighed.

"Yeah, I agree..." Charlie Brown chuckled to himself, "It's going well."

"Yeah, did ya meet the new family yet?" the freckled girl asked, gulping down some of her burger.

"You mean Leo and his sister? They're cool."

"See? Chuck IS aware of social issues."

"You're weird, Sir..." Marcie sighed, giving an eyeroll.

"And stop calling me 'Sir'!"

"They're weird, Charlie Brown...be right back, girls..." Lucy sighed before pulling out her football from her backpack and walking towards the grassy field. "Charlie Brown...oh Charlie Brown...I'll hold the football and you'll kick it, okay?"

"You always say that, but we all know how the story ends-it's a never ending loop of you pulling it away and me landing on my back and killing myself." Charlie Brown reminded.

"When was the LAST TIME I did that trick to you?"

"Hmm...about two years ago..."

"And? I've changed, Charlie Brown."

"Maybe she's right...I can't spend ALL my life doubting her...you know what, guys? I'M GONNA KICK THIS FOOTBALL ALL THE WAY TO THE MOON!"

And with that, Charlie Brown began scurrying towards the football; Lucy, instead of focusing on when Charlie Brown was getting in kicking range, was focused on one empty seat-Python's seat. _"Do it, for her..."_ a voice inside the black haired girl in the blue dress softly said as Lucy kept her grip on the ball until...

"WAY TO GO, CHUCK!"

"Wow!"

"He did it! He finally did it!"

"Impressive."

"That's the st-st-stuff!"

"You did it, Charles!"

"Great job, babe!"

"That's my big brother, everyone!"

"He finally did it!"

"I'm impressed."

"Same."

Lucy looked over at Charlie Brown, on the other side of the field-on his feet with the football beside his right shoe. Smiling, Lucy walked towards the round headed kid and stuck her arm out for him to shake. "You're a good man, Charlie Brown," was all she could say before he hugged her out of happiness.

"Happiness is finally kicking the football..." Charlie Brown smiled, "If only the Little Red Haired Girl could've seen it..." he was oblivious to one thing, though: he was being watched not only by twenty-six pairs of eyes.

"What's with the video camera, Marcie?" Peppermint Patty asked as her best friend closed said video camera.

"You'll see, Sir..." Marcie smirked to herself..."When the time's right, you'll see."

"When what time's right?" Melanie asked.

"Like I said, you'll all see when the time's right..."

"She's weird, Freckles." Rattler whispered.

**NEXT CHAPTER: DATE NIGHT**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: DOLORES AND JOSE'S DATE**

Dolores smiled as her mother helped her prepare her dress, a classic red Latin American dress that was picked out for the date a few days earlier. Lucy sat on Dolores' bed, texting with Schroeder on her cellphone all whilst keeping an eye on her Latin American friend.

"How do I look?" Dolores asked as her mom let her curly pigtails down.

Looking up, Lucy gasped in shock at Dolores' new look. "Impressive," she smiled.

"Thanks...I just hope Jose likes it."

"Are you kidding?" jumping off the bed, Lucy landed a few feet away from her friend. "He's gonna love it...just like he loves you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Lucy, I feel like I'm missing something...but what?"

"Jewelry!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Jewelry?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have a jewelry box?"

"No...you do though...maybe it has something I can wear."

"Maybe...I DO keep a lot of odds and ends in it...maybe we'll find something useful..."

"Odds and ends?"

"Yeah...cute pictures, comic strips...anything that makes me feel happy when I'm sad to be honest."

"Oh..."

"Then again, you're ALREADY a pretty girl with a pretty face; go enjoy yourself, Dolores the Dip."

"I will..." she then stopped in her tracks. "Wait...did you call me 'Dolores the Dip'?"

"Yeah...it sounded funny."

"As long as it doesn't become a reoccurring thing, I'm fine with it."

"Yeah, we have enough with Marcie calling Peppermint Patty 'Sir', or Sally when she called Linus her 'Sweet Babboo'..."

"Sally called Linus a 'Sweet Babboo'?"

"She did when we were younger, she'd tail behind him and talk about marriage before he'd shout 'I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!' whilst she'd ask if he was the cutest thing...then there was a Valentines Day incident that got Sally arrested for kidnapping of a minor, a restraining order and Michael."

"Wow..."

"So, Dolores, ready for your date?"

"Oh yes I am, Lucy."

"Great."

Jose blushed as he straightened out his tie anxiously, his palms were clammy and he felt a lump in his throat. Not knowing what to do, he paced on the front step swiftly before the door opened to reveal Dolores.

"Hey babe." Dolores smiled as Jose stopped pacing about.

"Hey Dolores." Jose giggled to himself giddily.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh yes...I got us reservations to the fanciest restaurant in town."

"Are your parents rich?"

"No; I WON the reservations."

"Oooh, Jose, you're gonna spoil me."

"Just this once, Dolores, just this once."

(Dolores)

_Now then what'd be nice_

_We'll start with raspberry ice_

_And then some cakes and tea_

The two soon stopped at Snoopy's doghouse, where the beagle was standing there in a tuxedo. "They're here!" he smiled as Woodstock chirped eagerly. "That's right! We need the entertainment! And the snacks!"

Andy instantly ran out of the doghouse. "Snoopy! Snoopy!" the shaggy fur beagle yapped.

"What is it?"

"Olaf ate the lobster, the escargots, the doughnuts, the fried chicken, the-"

"What HASN'T he eaten yet?"

"The coconut sprinkled cupcakes!"

"Oh good grief...and they're here too..."

"Hola, Snoopy." Jose smiled, patting the beagle on the head, "Hola, Andy."

"Hey guys." Dolores chimed in.

The beagles could only whimper as Olaf let out a loud belch from the doghouse. "Excuse me..." the already chubby beagle whimpered as Andy, Woodstock, Snoopy, Dolores and Jose walked inside the doghouse and towards the kitchen.

"You hog!" Belle barked as she and Marbles worked on cooking some spaghetti.

"It's looking good, sis..." Marbles wagged his tail, "Just as I calculated."

"Indeed."

"It'll have to do..." Snoopy chuckled as he plopped two platters of spaghetti on a table, lit a candle and instructed the two kids to sit down.

"Thank you, Snoopy." Dolores giggled as Olaf patted his swollen stomach.

"Yeah, thanks." Jose agreed.

(Jose)

_Order what you will_

_There'll be no bill_

_It's complimentary_

"How do you know?" Dolores wondered.

"Dogs don't write bills..." Snoopy confessed to his four siblings.

"Well, not for tonight anyways..." Belle giggled.

"Yeah...besides, Snoopy never got a bill at the 'French Café'..." Marbles realized, "And I still don't understand why he calls a house a 'French Café'..."

"What nice service..." Jose praised.

"Anything for you, Jose and Dolores..." Andy smiled.

"You're our favorite people..." Belle wagged her tail.

A dinner of spaghetti later, Jose was walking Dolores home.

_Oh it's a jolly holiday with Lori_  
_Lori makes your heart so light!_  
_When the day is gray and ordinary_  
_Lori makes the sun shine bright!_  
_Oh, happiness is blooming all around her_  
_The daffodils are smiling at the dove_  
_When Lori holds your 'and_  
_You feel so grand_  
_Your heart starts beating like_  
_A big brass band!_  
_It's a jolly holiday with Lori_  
_No wonder that it's Lori that I love!_

"Oh, Jose..." she giggled as he kissed her hand.

"Goodnight," he smiled before leaving her at the doorstep.

"I had a lot of fun!"

"Same! See you tomorrow!"

"I will!"

When Dolores' mom saw her home and looking lovestruck, all Dolores could say was "He's the best!"

**UP NEXT: EPILOGUE**

**'Jolly Holiday' **written by Richard and Roger Sherman

© Walt Disney Music Company


	8. Chapter 8

**EPILOGUE by the girls (and Linus and Charlie Brown)**

[Lucy]: Is this thing on? Oh, it is...well, hi there...it's really good to see all of you again. After all, who can resist a pretty face like me and my friends? See girls, I'm not THAT arrogant, anymore

[Linus]: If you say so, Lucy...

[Peppermint Patty]: Incidentally, has anyone heard from the Little Red Haired Girl? She'll be thrilled to hear that Chuck kicked the football!

[Rattler]: No one knows, Freckles. I bet next time she's in Sparkyville, we can tell her though.

[Frieda]: Yeah.

[Patty]: Or we can check on YouTube...

[Everyone but Patty and Marcie]: YOUTUBE?

[Patty]: Yeah...somehow, Charlie Brown's success made it on YouTube...

[Linus]: Who posted it?

[Melanie]: I have no clue...maybe Python's ghost.

[Lucy]: That's the dumbest thing I've EVER heard, Melanie!

[Melanie]: It's MY dumbest thing I've ever said.

[Eudora]: Really, it's on YouTube?

[Patty]: Yup, take a look.

[Frieda]: There's my babe.

[Claudia]: Look! He's g-going for the ball!

[Violet]: There's Lucy looking at that empty seat...the eyes give it away...

[Lucy]: Oh really?

[Peppermint Patty]: Look! He kicked it!

[Charlie Brown]: It actually feels nice to see my successes on YouTube instead of my failures...kudos to whoever uploaded it...

[Peppermint Patty]: Yeah...I'll be having a long word with her...

[Sally]: Ahem...the epilogue...did we forget about that?

[Dolores]: No, Sally...so anyways, we've had a lot of good moments; such as when...when...when Charlie Brown and Sally's brother was born...

[Linus]: Or...when we saw the Easter Beagle!

[Lucy]: We see him every year, Linus!

[Linus]: Still, Lucy...

[Sally]: Or when I began walking again!

[Eudora]: Indeed

[Frieda]: Or Valentines Day...

[Marcie]: Which Valentines Day?

[Frieda]: The one where Sally got-

[Sally]: La-la-la! I can't hear you!

[Frieda]: Yeah, THAT one.

[Eudora]: Oh good grief...

[Claudia]: They are r-r-rebuilding Ace's too...I'm l-l-looking forward to that.

[Peppermint Patty]: You know, Claude, we all are!

[Charlie Brown]: GUYS! LOOK! IN THE COMMENTS SECTION!

[Patty]: 'Way to go, babe! Tell your friend she did a good job holding the camera-Heather W'. It's a comment from the Little Red Haired Girl.

[Charlie Brown]: I'm really happy that she saw it too...but...how?

[silence]

[Linus]: Another story for another day, Charlie Brown.

[Lucy]: And I-Lucille Van Pelt-have the next script ready...

[Joslyn]: What's the script for, Lucy?

[Lucy]: The next big thing, Jos! The cream of the crop! The tip of the top! LUCY TALES!

[Everyone but Lucy]: Good grief...

[Charlie Brown]: I can't believe this...

[Dolores]: Cool...

[Peppermint Patty]: As long as I don't have to wear a stupid dress, I'm fine with the script.

[Lucy]: I call it Lucy Tales.

[Linus]: I think I'll turn in sick for that episode...

[Lucy]: Don't you dare, Linus!

[Eudora]: Well, in other words, our camera's dying...sorry for the horrible epilogue though...group shot though...hurry, hurry!

**THE END**

_NOTE: If you've seen my previous two fanfics for PEANUTS: The Next Chapter, you know that the only OCs I own are the Grandins, Skylar, Leo, Luna and Shadow. All other characters respectively belong to either HPDrummerman or Charles M Schulz._


End file.
